Secrets In Supply Closets
by WiCkEdAvEnGeD
Summary: Oneshot. Katie is trapped in the store supply closet with her worst enemy. Travis Stoll. Getting to know your worst enemy isn't always such a bad idea. Both Katie and Travis points of view.      Now with add ons to the original
1. Trapped

** ok, so i really liked my last fanfiction with Katie and Travis. But this time it's a little different. plz review and tell me what you think. its **

** I do not own PJO ^.^**

"Open the door!" Katie yelled hammering her fist on the sturdy wooden door trapping them in the store supply closet.

"Oh great, and I thought this couldn't get any worse."

Katie froze at the voice. Travis Stoll. Of all the campers at Camp Half-Blood, she had to get stuck in a tiny dark room with her worst enemy.

"What are you doing here Stoll? She asked him.

"I came here for some fresh air of course! What do you think? Connor pushed me in and locked the door." He sneered. "And I'm guessing this wasn't exactly your doing either. I heard the door lock behind you. Who shoved you in?"

"Selena. Her and a group of Aphrodite girls dragged me to the store and threw me in." she grumbled, imagining all the ways she would be getting back at the Aphrodite cabin.

Travis just laughed.

"And what, may I ask, is so damn funny?"

"You were shoved into a supply closet with your worst enemy by the daughters of the goddess of love. I just think it's hilarious. What did you do to piss them off?" he asked.

"ME? I didn't do anything to them!"

"Well, then why did they throw you into a supply closet?"

"Jee, I don't know? Maybe because they're crazy?"

Travis snorted with laughter.

"Whatever, I just want to get out of here." She said and slid down the wall to sit Indian style. "They will let us out eventually right? I mean, they wont forget, they wouldn't. Would they?" she started to freak out.

"Well, Connor might need me for our next big prank, mind you, that is in a few more days. And I would exactly count on Selena and her lot to remember. After all, what are we compared to a possible broken nail?" she started to shake and he grinned. He loved tormenting her.

"Can't you pick the lock or something?" she asked sounding rather desperate.

"Nope, Connor took my lock picking stuff before he threw me in here. Thinks of everything he does. Although I must admit, I wish they had better timing. I wish we weren't missing dinner."

"Oh yeah. Food. I totally forgot."

"What do you mean 'totally forgot'? You forgot its dinner or forgot your hungry?"

"I forgot to eat today. I woke up late and had to run to make sure I worked my garden shift properly. Then I was too busy with other chores and classes for the rest of the day to bother eating."

"And you skipped dinner yesterday for your plants." He said, remembering how he had seen her in the strawberry fields the day before.

"Yes."

"So you haven't eaten for a full day? I thought you Demeter kids were all about healthy choices and all that."

"Well yes, but I just didn't have time. I was going to eat tonight, but I guess that didn't work out too well." She said with a sigh.

"Obviously." He slid down next to her. "Well, since we aren't going anywhere for a while, lets play a game."

She looked up. "What kind of game?" she asked, slightly interested.

"Twenty questions." He said, "I will ask you a question, then you will ask me a question. And no chickening out once the question has been asked. And you have to answer truthfully."

She thought about it. "Alright. You first."

"Okay. If you had to be in any other cabin besides the Demeter cabin, which one would you choose and why?"

"Apollo. Because I love music and I am okay in archery class." She replied easily. "My turn. What is your favorite activity at camp besides pranking or stealing?

"Easy, capture the flag. If you had to pick between wearing a dress and makeup around camp for a whole day, or wearing only your PJs with bed head, which would you do?"

"I have already worn my PJs outside of the cabin. I would pick that one. If you could pick a skill other than Thievery, what would it be?"

"Hmmmm, I think I would like to be a better swordsman. I can handle a sword pretty well, but I'm sure not anywhere near the best."

They went on for what felt like hours, each coming up with new and creative questions. As it turned out, they had more in common than originally thought. They were leaning on each other getting somewhat sleepy.

"Who was your first kiss?" Travis asked. When he didn't get a response he looked at her. She wasn't returning his gaze. "Wait, you never kissed a guy before?"

"No, I haven't." she said defiantly. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave it at that." And so he did. "What is your favorite memory?"

"When I first got to Camp Half-Blood. Or when I met my brother." He replied simply. "Yours?"

"When my mother came to me in a dream and told me that she would guide me to a place that would become my home. I was so happy to leave my father and stepmothers life. I think I just had a matter of time before they dumped me into the system. They aren't very nice people." She said, not looking at him.

Travis didn't say anything, he just put an arm around her shoulders and lent his support.

"What is your favorite time of year?"

"Summer." He said standing up. "Everyone is here and the Firework show always makes me happy. I wont bother asking you that. It's probably spring. When everything grows."

She got up and stood next to him.

He thought for a few minutes before asking, "If you had to kiss me or Connor, who would you pick?"

This seemed to take her by surprise. It took her a while before she answered and when she did, she spoke her words thoughtfully. "You," she ignored his shocked and slightly pleased expression. "I just don't have as strong feelings for Connor. And before you say anything, I will have you know that before I got stuck in here with you they were all feelings of hatred."

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "And now?"

She turned to look into his dark brown eyes with her bright green ones. "I just don't know anymore Travis. I just don't know."

Before he lost his nerve, Travis leaned down and closed the gap between their two bodies starting at their lips.

Before Katie had registered what was happening, Travis had her back pinned to the wall and was kissing her lips. Her hands went to his hair. She had always loved his hair. How soft and straight it looked. How it was dirty blonde with black streaks, yet looked perfect on him. She had been right, it was really soft. It rubbed against her cheek making her inhale deeply. He kissed her jaw line and slowly went to her neck.

Travis felt her gasp with pleasure at his touch. His hands were around her waist and she backed against the wall pulling him with her. Travis found it difficult to believe that he was making out with Katie Gardner, his worst enemy. But she definitely didn't feel like his enemy now. He loved the feel of her hands slide through his hair. The feel of her skin made his palms heat up. He came back to her mouth and she let him in. They fell to the floor and she was on top of him. She grinned evilly and Travis knew he was at her mercy. She leaned down and kissed him below his right ear making him suck in his breath. How could she make him feel like this when she had never kissed anyone before? She kissed him around his neck, in his hair and along his jawbone. Eventually he realized that she was playing with him. He grabbed her neck and pressed their lips together. He felt her smiling and rolled her over. Now it was his turn. He was going to play with her. He did almost the exact same thing she did, but he quickly returned to her mouth.

Eventually they fell asleep. When dawn came, five figures slipped into the camp store and unlocked the storage closet to find Travis and Katie asleep together. Their hair was a mess they were fast asleep. Travis was holding Katie and she was nuzzling his neck. Connor gaped at them and turned to see four very pleased looking Aphrodite girls.

"Alright Stoll," Selena said after they left the store with the door cracked open. "We won the bet. Now you have to ask out the girl you have a crush on. I don't care if she with turn you down. You lost, and that was the deal." She said with a triumphant grin. The girl next to her fidgeted.

"Alright fine. But that would never have happened if we hadn't interfered." He said, with a sigh he turned to the girl who was trying to look anywhere but at Connor. "Jamie, will you go to the firework show with me?"

She looked shocked but recovered quickly. "Sure Connor. I would love to!" she said and was pulled towards the Aphrodite cabin by her thrilled looking sisters.

Connor grinned and walked back to his cabin so he would have some witnesses when Travis came after him later.

Travis woke up and opened his eyes. At first he was confused. Then he looked at the girl sleeping next to him and everything came back. He had made out with Katie Gardner. His worst enemy. But no, she was not his worst enemy anymore. Travis was sure of that. She started to stir and when she blinked her eyes open she saw Travis smiling at her and instantly smiled back.

"Hey Katie?"

"Yeah Travis?"

"Will you come to the firework show with me tonight? As my girlfriend?"

A huge grin plastered itself across her beautiful features. "Does this mean you no longer hate me?" she asked feigning surprise.

"How did I ever hate you?" he whispered into her hair as they stood up.

"Yes Travis. I will happily go with you as your girlfriend." She said.

He leaned down to kiss her and it felt damn good. He walked her to her cabin gave her a long sweet kiss. Almost everyone was heading to breakfast and there were quite a few whistles and catcalls.

Katie blushed and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her hair. "Good morning beautiful."

** The End**


	2. Authors Note Sorry, I hate these too

**Authors Note. **

**Sorry about this, but I wanted to know what kind of story you would want if I did a few more one shots from this or my other story, "There For You" Please leave a review on what you would like. I won't make any promises, but if I get a good suggestion I will try it out. **

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed and answer some of the questions I was asked. If I have already messaged you, just know that this is for the benefit of other readers.**

**awesomekelly: This is rated M because I don't really understand the rating system yet. **

**TheGreyEyedWiseOne: I cant really remember if they are a couple or not. I saw the pairing on fanfiction too and liked it. I really like their characters in the books and decided to give them the spotlight. And just incase you were wondering about the bet, here is what happened: The Aphrodite girls were bugging Connor one day and they wouldn't leave him alone. They were pestering him about asking a girl to the firework show. He said that the only girl he would want to go with wouldn't want to and he was going to go hang with Travis instead. Silena told him that she thought Travis and Katie should go together. Connor knew that Katie and Travis hated each other and that would never happen. Silena bet it would and said that if they got together, Connor would have to ask the girl he liked to go with him, if they didn't, the five girls would each do him a favor of any sort. Connor took the bet and Silena told him to push Travis into the store supply closet and meet her at seven the next morning. Thats really when the story begins**

**Amy: If you really want another story from this, I would like to know what you would want to read. What kind of story and such.**

**.XxX, ILuvPercabethMoreThanYou, MycowisFina2 (love the name), GreekMythologylover.x, and Paulina: thank you so much for your reviews!**

**St. Alaina of Pixie Stix: Your review seriously made my day. Thank you so much.**


	3. New Favorite Memories

**So this is what i came up with. i rly hope you like it and plz review! if you dont, just keep it to yourself unless you have something that could possibly improve the story. once again, i would like to point out that this story is rated M because i dont understand the rating system yet and it seems like too much effort to change it when i dont know where this could go. that being said, no more rating complaints please. once again: PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! thanks and enjoy! ^.^ -Salem**

Everyone at the firework show was hyped up on sugar and energy drinks curticy of the Hermes cabin. Blankets were laid out around the beach and the show was just about to begin. The light in the sky was slowly disappearing. Travis walked with Katie down to a slightly less crowded part of the beach. Everyone they passed paused to stare at them. Some people had made bets with others as to weather or not it was just a joke. Others had smirks and grins crawling over their faces. They set down their blanket and Travis had noticed Katie had started fidgeting.

"What's wrong Katie?" he asked.

"I don't like being stared at." She replied simply. "I hope they stop soon."

"Don't worry, they just can't believe I am going out with such a beautiful girl." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

Her cheeks blushed lightly. "I still don't like people watching me. It feels like I'm being judged and critiqued. I hate it."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No! This is your favorite time of the year! I won't ruin it for you." She exclaimed.

"I don't want you to feel bad. We see it every year." He told her. "But we could go somewhere more private if you'd like."

"Did you have somewhere in mind?" she asked with a smirk at his suggestive grin.

"I've got just the place. Come on," he said picking up the blanket and taking her hand. "Follow me."

Katie followed him to a large tree just inside the forest next to the beach. He stopped and smiled at her.

"Now, I don't normally have guests, but since I do, you will have to hold tight." He explained.

"What?"

Travis tapped his shoes and they sprouted wings. He laughed when she gasped in surprise. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she wrapped both arms around his neck. The shoes started to lift them off the ground. They rose until they were level with some of the highest branches. A small gap in the leaves revealed a small flat branch that had a few symbols of ancient Greek that spelled out 'Courage is knowing what not to fear'.

"Hang on." Katie told him.

"That's what you're supposed to be doing." he joked.

Katie waved a hand over the horizontal branch and it grew and became flat. It was the perfect size for their blanket. Once she was done Travis brought them through the window of leaves and set her down.

"Brilliant." He said.

They laid down on the blanket and looked at the sky. It had turned pitch black and a small sound could be heard racing into the air. The firework show had begun. Travis put an arm around Katie and pulled her close. She snuggled closer and lay her head on his shoulder. The bright flames in the sky formed figures and started moving. Battles raged across the night and stories played themselves out on the non-existent black screen. New scenes started to play out and a man and woman started to dance through the stars. Travis stood up and offered his hand, which she took. He lifted her up and took her hand in his and placed his other on her waist. Her free hand went to his shoulder and he guided her over the floor which had expanded to give them more room to dance. Katie was surprised that he knew how to dance, and was very good at it too. The fireworks blazed in the distance as they danced in the tree. They started slowing down until Travis stopped the movement completely. He gently tilted her chin up and lightly kissed her.

It wasn't strong or passionate, but soft and sweet. It was kind and comfortable. Katie didn't think Travis was ever capable of being this gentle. But once more, Travis proved her wrong. She was seeing a different side of him. She wondered if anyone else even knew he had a different side. She doubted it. He pulled away and they just stood there. They watched the fireworks, Travis still holding her. They were silent but it wasn't awkward, just peaceful.

Travis was thinking thoughts similar to Katie's. He acted different around her. He didn't know why, but it made him happy just being around her. It was only yesterday that he hated her guts. But was it really hate? He kept telling himself that it didn't matter anymore. But it still bothered him that he was always so mean to her before. He pushed it to the back of his mind thinking he would make it up to her. She put her head on his chest and he was sure she would hear his racing heartbeats. Another thing he didn't understand: how did she have this effect on him? Sure, he had dated a few other girls. But he was never that interested. He didn't make an effort to be around them as much. He didn't light up or feel his heart speed up when he saw them. And he would NEVER have shown them this spot. Connor didn't even know about this discovery. She was really effecting him. Maybe for once, he wouldn't weasel the answer out, maybe just this once, he would wait and see where it would take them.

By the time the firework show had ended, they were both half asleep on the blanket. Travis decided that this would be his new favorite memory. During the last half hour, he had been looking at Katie's sleeping form more than the fireworks. She had been working really hard that day and Travis figured that since everyone was still down at the beach, the best time to take Katie back would be then. He got up and looked down on her peaceful figure and couldn't bring himself to wake her. He leaned down, covered her with the blanket and picked her up in his arms. He flew them down and he snuck through the forest to the Demeter Cabin. Nobody was there and they hadn't been seen. He slipped inside and found her bed. It had an ivy vine growing up the side and a picture of her and her brother on the side table. He put her down and covered her with the sheet before kissing her forehead and sneaking to the Hermes cabin.

Travis heard everyone come back in but feigned sleep so he wouldn't be bothered by anyone. He heard a suggestion of tying him to the bed. He silently thanked the gods when Connor shut down any ideas. Although he tried, Travis found that sleep eluded him. It was well past 2am when he finally dozed off. But even in his dreams, he couldn't stop thinking about Katie.


	4. Another Authors Note, Sorry Again

** Hi everyone, I am rly sorry about these annoying authors notes! I just wanted to say that I have put up a pole on my profile page and will probably do more sometime later. Also I am working on another story bit but I haven't finished. I am sorry to say that it may be awhile before I can add anything to this story because I am dealing with some family issues. No deaths, just issues being the family failure and all that jazz. Thank you to all the reviewer EXCEPT the ppl who for some reason have ignored my constant explanations of the rating. ITS NOT THAT DAMN IMPORTANT! If it upsets you so freaking much I will add a bunch of curse words, just know that they are mostly aimed at ppl who don't listen/pay attention to my previous explanations. I wont change it because I'm stubborn and lazy. If you have a problem with that, then don't read. If you don't, then plz continue. I am also going to be putting up a story later on the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Plz read it if you like that series and tell me what you think. ^.^ ****_-Salem_**


	5. If This Is Love

**Anyone who knew Joshua Frase personally or the Joshua Frase foundation, he will be sorely missed. He was a great person and insperational to everyone who ever had the honor of meeting him. RIP. Please visit the Joshua Frase Foundation Website in your spare time. It is sad when such great people are claimed by such horrible diseases. **

**_-Salem T.T_**

**Travis POV**

It had been two weeks since the firework show and I couldn't believe how great it had been. I felt like the luckiest kid in the whole cabin. All the guys smirked at me and I could have sworn I heard someone cough 'whipped' under their breath. The Aphrodite girls sent knowing smiles my way and it was somewhat annoying, but I really didn't care. I woke up and threw on a pair of jeans and a loose white shirt. I grabbed a dark brown button up shirt and pulled it on as I headed out of the cabin. I figured that Katie would be in the garden before breakfast. As expected, she was there, attending to the small section devoted to herbs. I took a moment just to observe her.

Her strawberry blonde hair was barely held in place by a vine while thick wavy strands fell in her face. She was on her knees gently pulling weeds and watering the sharp smelling plants. As I drew closer I noticed she was singing softly.

I thanked my dad for the ability to tread silently. I heard her properly and realized she had a voice to rival and angels. Closing my eyes to listen I barely noticed when she stopped and started moving. I opened my eyes and put a hand on her arm.

"That was beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile at her blush. Her cheeks tinted pink and she didn't look at me when she whispered quietly. "I don't like it when people hear me sing."

"Why?"

"I just don't. I'm not a daughter of Apollo. I'm a daughter of Demeter. We plant and work outside, not sing. I just don't like it when people hear me. I get very self conscious."

"Well I guess I will just have to be careful, if you don't see me then I might get to hear your wonderful voice again." I smirked.

"Suuuure. That's totally gonna happen." She told me with a smirk fit for a Hermes kid herself.

What she didn't know about me was that I knew how to play one song on guitar, the one song she was just humming. That gave me a brilliant idea. I walked her to breakfast and sat down at the Hermes table planning out my idea. It would be great. It may sound un-dude like, in Connors words, but I was very excited when he agreed to help me 'temporarily borrow' a guitar from the Apollo kids. I told Katie I would see her later and quickly kissed her cheek before running off with Connor.

"Dude, you're absolutely sure about this?" Connor asked me when we were sneaking into the Apollo cabin during their archery session.

"Positive. It's not like I'm doing it in front of the whole camp. Just out in the woods." I was really planning on taking her to the tree where we watched the fireworks. It was going to be the full moon and the branch had a perfect view of the moon and stars.

"Whatever dude, I still think this is a pretty lame idea. Anyway, how do you even know she likes that song? Do you remember how to play it? Do you remember all the words? This sounds kinda spotty." He said sounding skeptical.

"I heard her sing it. She was working in the herb garden and she didn't hear me come up. She was quietly humming the tune and singing the song. And yes, I do remember the words and how to play it. Now can we hurry up and get out of here? I really hate these bright yellow walls." I said picking up a dark brown acoustic guitar.

"Alright. And same, these walls are annoying me just by looking at them."

We snuck back out and ran behind to the Hermes cabin. I tuned the guitar and hid it under the bunk bed I shared with Connor. I got back up and shoved Connor off my bed. "Get in your own bed Dork!"

"Your one to talk, lover boy!" he yelled back.

I smacked him over the head and we started wrestling around the cabin. A few people came in but just ignored us. It's not like we would have listened anyway.

After we finished by crashing into a trunk, Conner and I went to the lake to go swimming. I was really lucky. Katie was sitting on a green and yellow towel putting on sunscreen with her feet in the water. She stood up and I walked over and leaned close to her ear.

"Need some help Katie?" I said wrapping my arms around her.

She gasped and turned around. "Travis! You have to stop sneaking up on me like that!" she scolded me. And I have to admit, it was very cute.

"But then when would I get the chance to do this?" I asked, kissing her lips. They tasted like strawberries. I felt her smile and knew I had won. She merely sighed and wrapped her slender arms around my neck. I heard some girls giggling and Connor give a meaningful cough. I pulled back reluctantly. "Hey, after dinner meet me by the firework tree." I whispered.

"Okay." She didn't ask any questions while I put sunscreen on her back.

"Dude, lets jump in!" Connor said as I was getting up.

"Alright!" we ran over the dock and leapt into the warm summer water. It was perfect for the hot day. When we surfaced I saw Katie smiling and laughing with one of her friends. I lost focus when Connor splashed water in my face and had to dodge a flying soccer ball aimed at my head. That, clearly, was an invitation to war.

After a good amount of water war, we got out to dry off for lunch. I dried off using Connors towel and put on a loose shirt. Katie waited for us on the beach and we walked to the tables together. Since it was lunch and we could sit anywhere, Katie, Jamie, Connor and I all sat together. Connor had been going steady with Jamie since the fourth of July. We all sat and talked about random stuff.

Once we finished Katie and I went to the climbing wall. We raced to the top and I let her win. We kept climbing until it was an hour until dinner. We walked down to the stables to pet Blackjack and split up to go to our cabins for dinner.

I walked into the Hermes cabin and found Connor. He was laying on my bunk smirking at me. I chose to ignore him and climb into his bunk since I would have to wait until everyone was at dinner before getting my flying shoes and the 'borrowed' guitar out. Connor told everyone to get ready to leave in five minutes. I just laid in the bunk faking exhaustion. When everyone was finally gone I took out the guitar and started retuning. I played a few experimental chords and went through the rest of the song without lyrics. I ran through it a few times with just the guitar and then started singing. I knew how Katie felt. I didn't like singing in front of people that much either. But I had made up my mind. I had a plan and I would see it through. I got up and put on my flying shoes, grabbed a blanket, the guitar and a spare pick. Sneaking through the camp was easier than I expected, everyone was now at the campfire and Connor had told the cabin that I twisted my ankle and was resting. If Katie asked, he would tell her to still come out here. I set up the blanket and set the guitar against the trunk before flying back down to meet Katie, who I saw walking towards the forest. She saw me and smiled. Wordlessly I took her hand and guided her to the ledge. I took out a blindfold and wrapped it around her eyes. I put an arm around her waist to keep her from slipping and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I flew us into the tree and set her down on the blanket. I took the guitar and started to play. I heard her gasp in recognition before I started singing.

"We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world? "

I played the final notes and set the guitar back against the tree. I barely had time to turn around before she had jumped up and hugged me tight.

"I guess you liked it?" I said hugging her back.

"Oh Travis I loved it!" she breathed.

I took a deep breath before I said the following words. "I love you Katie."

She gasped and hugged me tighter. "I love you too Travis."

I smiled at her before kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. It felt like the night in the supply closet all over again. We didn't bother going back to the cabin, the harpies didn't do trees. She slipped her arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around her shoulders protectively. That's how we fell asleep that night.

'_If this is love, then I hope it never ends.' _I thought before falling asleep happily with Katie in my arms.

**Please review.**


End file.
